Other manga and anime in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Death Note Death Note Parody A parody of chapter 18 of the Death Note manga (in response to this parody, Death Note's artist, '''Takeshi Obata''', drew a parody of Bo-bobo's 153rd chapter). *'''Plot''': *'''Characters''': **Don Patch as '''Light Yagami''' **Bo-bobo as '''Ryuk''' **[[Tokoro Tennosuke]] as '''L''' **Torpedo Girl as '''Rem (Death Note)''' (Promotional art only) **[[Dengakuman]] as '''Misa Amane''' (Promotional art only) Dragonball *Bo-bobo villian [[Purupu]], is a parody on Dragonball Z villian '''Freeza'''. Purupu's two subordinates, [[Lamune]] and [[Kinen]], are a small parody on Freeza's two henchmen as well ('''Zarbon''' and '''Dodoria''' respectively). *In the battle with [[OVER and Torpedo Girl|OVER]], Don Patch tries to sacrifice himself to defeat OVER by blowing himself up. This is a parody of when '''Chaozu''' sacrificed himself as an attempt to destroy '''Nappa'''. *Don Patch's [[Ikarin Patch]] form is a direct parody of the '''Super Saiyan''' Power-up. *Shinsetsu ally [[Gaoh]] has a small power-up called '''Gaoh Pai-Pai''', a pun on Dragonball assassin, '''Tao Pai-Pai'''. Dragonball Z Parody A parody of the first fight between '''Vegeta''' and '''Goku''', played by Don Patch and Tennosuke respectively. *'''Characters''' **Tokoro Tennosuke as '''Goku''' **Don Patch as '''Vegeta''' **Bo-bobo as '''Nappa''' (Promotional art only) **Beauty as '''Android 18''' (Promotional art only) **Heppokomaru as '''Android 17''' (Promotional art only) **Dengakuman as '''Freeza''' (Promotional art only) **[[Nameless Student]] as '''Cell''' (Promotional art only) **Torpedo Girl as '''Majin Buu''' (Promotional art only) **Hanpen as '''Raditz''' (Promotional art only) **Ochoboguchi-kun, Super Rabbit, Beep, Indus Civilization, and Kappa as '''The Ginyu Force''' (Promotional art only) * The manga can be viewed here [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7snR1pieCs&feature=related Dragonball Parody on Youtube] Fist of the North Star *Bo-bobo itself started out as a parody of Fist of the North Star (with Bo-bobo being a wacky parody of '''Kenshiro'''). *When [[Hanpen]] first meets the rebels, he appears as a gigantic figure riding a tremendously large black horse. This scene pays homage to Fist of the North Star's main antagonist, '''Raoh'''. Hell Teacher Nube *During the onslaught against [[Shibito]], Torpedo Girl briefly parodies '''Hell Teacher Nube''' in a small joke called '''Heck Teacher Torpedo-Nube'''English Volume 1, Chapter 4 (However, instead of a demon's hand, Torpedo Girl wields the power of a [[Kappa]]'s hand. Kinnikuman *[[Pomade Ring]] henchman [[Fundoshitarou]] looks similar to '''Kinnikuman'''. *Right before arriving at [[Hallelujah Land]], Bo-bobo tries to stop a train from running over a small dog, a parody of when '''Terryman''' attempted the same feat. On the sidelines, [[Tokoro Tennosuke]] and [[Don Patch]] parody '''Kinnikuman''' and '''Robin Mask''', respectively. *During the fight against [[LOVE]], Bo-bobo turns into two Kinnikuman characters, '''Robin Mask''' and then '''Akuma Shogun'''. Kochikame *After a newly powered-up [[Yononaka Namero]] is beaten by Bo-bobo, Kochikame protagonist '''Kankichi Ryotsu''' appears drinking alongside Don Patch and Tennosuke (he appeared in many other manga that week due to Kochikame's 30th anniversary). Shortly afterwards, Ryotsu peddaled away on his bike to go appear elsewhere. Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *In Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, [[Shirota Masakage]] appears as one of [[Usui]]'s henchmen. He is quickly dispatched by [[Softon]]. Naruto *In episode 69, one of the opening scenes features Bo-bobo as a slug, OVER as a snake, and Tsurlina III as a toad, an obvious paordy of the battle between the Sannin. Yu-Gi-Oh *During the battle inside Halekulani's board game, Bo-bobo summons '''Yugi Mutou''', who comes out of his head and summons Slifer the Sky Dragon to defeat Halekulani. However, the only happens in the manga. In the anime (due to censorship), this scene is replaced with Bo-bo using "Imaginary Grilled Meat" and summons a phoenix, that uses an attack called "Short Rib Beam". Yu Yu Hakusho References